GOD DAMN IT IDIOT!
by Rupupu-Ruka
Summary: Misi Ikkaku diganti setelah berada di Karakura dan harus pergi ke Indonesia? kenapa? lihat di Ch2 R&R,If you want
1. Chapter 1

Na , mina-san~ ini story pertama I mohon di maklumi jika TYPOnya kacau_dll.

**WARNING "BLEACH bukan punya saya , Bleach punya **_**TITE KUBO**_**"**

* * *

><p><strong>GOD DAMN IT IDIOT!<strong>

Chapter 1 "OMG"

...

Pagi hari yang cerah di Seireitei ada shinigami yang lagi angin-anginan karena tidak ada kerjaan, kepalanya mengkilap Clink-Clink seperti silaunya matahari di siang bolong bernama Ikkaku Madarame.

"HOAAAM. . . gak ada kerjaan lagi. . ." menguap Ikkaku karena kerjaan sebelumnya telah usai dan duduk di atas atap Gotei 11 dengan santainya .Yachiru yang kurang kerjaan juga sedang bermain – main di atas atap, gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu melihat Ikkaku yang asik tidur-tiduran dan melempari sesutau yang pasti bikin orang jiji dengan ranting kecil .

**PLEK **

"ADAW! WOI SAPA YANG LEMPAR BARANG KE KEPALA GUE YANG HABIS PAKE RINSO! (?)" gerutu Ikkaku yang baru mandi setelah 3 tahun kelupaan mandi (Author di hajar sampai mental).Memegang kepalanya terasa ada yang kenyel – kenyel, dingin dan berbau busuk, setelah melihat apa yang ia pegang. . .

"OH MY GWAAAAAAAD AAAAAAAAAAA~ !" Syok mental dari Ikkaku terdengar sampai alam baka , Yachiru yang bersembunyi cekikikan mendengar teriakan bangku ke 3 itu .

"TIIIIDDDAAAAAAAK KEPALAKU ! KEPALAKUAAAAAAAAAAA! DILEMPARI TAHHIIIIIII KE-KERR-BHAUUUUUUU!" histeris Ikkaku yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Yachiru datang –datang dari belakang melempari kotoran kerbau satu kantong plastic belanja, 100% sekarang Ikkaku tambah syok dari fisik, mental, psikis dan spiritualnya . "Ha ha ha kepala pachinko bau hahaha," ejek Yachiru tanpa dosa sama sekali menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Ikkaku yang sudah di penuhi kotoran kerbau .

"Grrr. . . " Ikkaku hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya .

"Ini pesan dari kakek Yama," Yachiru menempelkan sebuah kertas di kepala Ikkaku yang di ambil dengan berat hati, di bacanya pesan itu meski harus mencium bau tak sedap (_ya masa mau bilang kotoran kerbau wangi?)._

"…_."_

* * *

><p><em><span>PESAN KHUSUS UNTUK IKKAKU MADARAME :<span>_

_DI KOTA KARAKURA ADA PEMBABATAN BERANTAI PADA ARWAH –ARWAH DI SANA , MOHON CARI DAN TANGKAP PEMBUNUHNYA , KAMI SUDAH MENGIRIMKAN IZURU KIRA, KUROSAKI ICHIG , KUCHIKI RUKI , ABARAI RENJI & YUMICHIKA AYASEGAWA UNTUK MEMBANTUM , SATU HAL LAGI _

" _TOLONG MANDILAH SESEKALI BADAN MU SUDAH BAU APEK. . SEPERTI BANGKAI BUSUK,"_

_BERTANDA DARI GOTEI 1_

_-GENRYUUSAI SHIGEKUNI YAMAMOTO –_

_"Pesan sih emang pesan tapi gak perlu nulis gue dah mandi ato belum kale!"_ Dalam hati ikkaku yang sudah pundung di bendung awan gelap sambil merobek-robek kertas itu menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil sebagai balas dendam .

Pergi meninggalkan tempat ia bersantai yang sudah pasti membawa yang diatas kepalanya itu . . . kotoran kerbau hadiah besar dari Yachiru Kusajishi fukutaicho kelompok 11 setiap kali memberikan pesan kepada Ikkaku selalu di beri hadiah berlimpah untuk di bawa pulang secara random (Author bersimpati kepada Ikkaku yang langsung di tolak Ikkaku), dari belakang Yachiru melambaikan tangannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan ketawa nista .

"Dha~ Kepala Pinball,"

* * *

><p><strong>PADA SAAT DI RUMAH<strong> (_Author gak tau kalo Ikkaku punya rumah)_

Sebenernya yang lebih mirip gubuk kecil dari pada rumah, Ikkaku langsung mandi tanpa nunggu lama.

1 1/2 Jam akhirnya Ikkaku selesai mandi ,dan ngomong sendiri kesel karena incident yang tragis baginya. . . .

"Cih sialan wakil komandan gak tau diri mentang-mentang kecil maen lempar TAI kerbau sembarangan lagi, dahlah di jalan ketemu Taichou di bilang gue habis makan lumpur, di omelin Hitsugaya Taicho dikira malas mandi, diketawain sama Matsumoto & Hinamori terus harus bilas kepala gue 20x lagi biar baunya ilang, RINSO gue abis 3 botol ukuran 350liter lagi,huff. . . My God –My God," sambil keluar mencari udara segar supaya refreshing diri dari stress selama. perjalanan pulang, ditambah surat dari Yama-jii yang bikin sakit hati di hari yang masih pagi sekali.

Siangnya Ikkaku menyiapkan barang-barangnya dan mengecek kembali.

"Bawa apa lagi ya , RINSO udah, baju udah ,gikongan. . .udah. . . . . . .tunggu. .gi-gikongan gue mana?"

Bingung Ikkaku sampai membongkar barang- barangnya lagi dan benar gikongannya beneran hilang . "Blues . . . BLUUUEEEESSS~ MANA KAU~" rayuan gombal dari Ikkaku buat nyari gikongannya yang hilang? Padahalkan cuman pil mana ada pil di panggil nyaut?yang ada bikin orang sweat drop & sakit perut ketawa terus.

Setelah membongkar semua isi rumahnya, gak ketemu akhirnya pergi ke tempat Yumichika.

* * *

><p><strong>Tempat Yumichika <strong>(yang aslinya beda satu blok dari rumah Ikkaku)

"Oi! Yumichika ooooiii~!" dari ke jauhan Ikkaku meneriaki temannya . Yumichika menoleh kearah suara itu dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi (alay euy).Ikkaku dengan kecepatan eyeshield 21(?) Menembus angin sepoi-sepoi(?) Akhirnya berhadapan dengan temannya itu.

"Apa?" jawab singkat dari Yumichika.

"Kau tau di mana gikongan gue gak?habis gua panggil-panggil gak nyaut dia," Tanya Ikkaku yang kebingungan nyari gikongannya kemana-mana gak ketemu. Yumichika yang denger hal itu hanya sweat drop _"Dikira nyari apa malah gikongannya yang ilang. . . . lagian masa gikongan dipanggil-panggil bisa jawab mana ada yang nyaut kali. . ., " _dalam hatinya.

"Mana gue tau mas. . . gikongan cemen lu mana mungkin ada di gue , Tanya Iba-san coba atau gikon lu punya kaki kali?" Jawab Yumichika dengan asal yang di tanggapi serius sama Ikkaku _"kalo gikongan gue punya kaki keren atuh tapi mana mungkin!"_ pikir Ikkaku sampai mengeluartkan urat di kepalanya .

"Ya udah gua mau ke tempat Iba ajalah," sahut Ikkaku pergi dari tempat itu dan dengan cepat dah sampai lagi di tempat latihan Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Masa yang gue omongin di ambil serius," dari belakang Yumichika jawdrop.

"Oiii, lu liat gikongan gue gak?" Tanya Ikkaku yang di tanggapi langsung oleh Iba "tuh gikongan lu pas mau pulang kemaren jatuh jadi gua bawa aja," sambil menunjuk gikongannya Ikkaku di sebelahnya . "Wow thanks man,"

"Sebelum itu lawan gue dulu , sapa bilang lu boleh ambil free ?" tantang Iba mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ikkaku, yang di jawab dengan "OKE sini lu!" . Kedua orang itu mengambil kuda-kuda

1…

2...

3...

SET..

GO!

"**HOMPIMPA BAPAMU ALAY(?) NENEK DIINJAK PAKE BAJU LEBAI(?)**" teriak kedua orang itu main hompimpa tapi kenapa nadanya kaya gitu ya. . . & hasilnya Ikkakulah yang menang ! mengeluarkan batu dan Iba mengeluarkan gunting, tepuk meriah untuk Ikkaku ~

"nah gue menang adios!" teriak Ikkaku sambil mengambil barang miliknya dan kaburrr~ke rumahnya lagi, beres –beres dan sorenya semua pada berkumpul di gerbang menuju kota Karakura . Pastinya Ichigo sudah ada di Karakura kan tinggal di sana.

….To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Rupupu-Ruka: " Haloo bertemu lagi dengan saya terimakasih telah membaca Ch 1 ini , maaf jika TYPO yang jelek dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan abal2 &amp;lain2 *kalo abal2 memang ia sih*"<p>

Ikkaku : "sebelum itu. . . . bayar gue yang di lempar **T-A-I** beneran," *nodorin tangan ke Author*

Rupupu-Ruka : "Pis bang sebelum itu,. . . CABUUUUUUT," *lari tanpa di beri perintah*

Ikkaku : "**WOI**!"*ngejar Author yang dah kabur*

Yachiru : " please REVIEWs~"


	2. Chapter 2

Halloooo akhirnya Ch2 dah jadi juga~ silahkan di baca~

**WARNING!**

**BLEACH create by Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Pada saat di lorong perjalanan menuju kota Karakura yang lumayan gelap. Kelima makhluk tersebut maen balap-balapan yang tidak boleh diikuti anak kecil.<p>

"WOI MINGGGIRR!"teriak cowo yang gundul-botak licin mengkilap dalam gelap bernama Ikkaku Madarame, menerobos tanpa mempedulikan yang lain dengan memegang zanpakutonya di kedua tangannya.

"KIRA CEPETAN LARINYA!"geram gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan memiliki mata violet yang indah bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang di terobos oleh Ikkaku dan melihat pemuda di belakangnya sudah kewalahan.

"Ta-tapi ini bukan salah gue, Ayasegawa turuuuun~ dari pundak aye!"gerutu cowok suram yang matanya berwarna biru, rambut sebahu yang menutupi mata kirinya adalah Izuru Kira dan juga mengangkat beban paling berat yaitu menggendong Yumichika dengan paksaan dan siksaan.

"Huh . . . maaf saja tapi gue gak mau nginjek lumpur, kotor nanti kakiku, itu tidak cantik...,"balas . . . satu-satunya orang yang bangku ke-5, angkuh-sok-cantik-memakai bulu mata palsu WARNA-WARNI pada bulu mata dan alis kananya yaitu Yumichika Ayasegawa, bagi Author ia adalah banci kelas AMOEBA (digebukin sampe penyok).

"Kalo gitu LEMPAR AJA pasti juga lari sendiri!"

**GREB** sambil menarik bahu Yumichika yang di gendong oleh Kira. Cowok berambut merah mencolok bernama Abarai Renji, melemparnya kearah belakang dengan devil aura.

"~!"

"Arigatou Renji,"ucap terima kasih dari Kira. Menengok ke belakang di jawab dengan anggukan.

"BABOOON BEEELOOO-ON!"teriak Yumichika yang akhirnya lari dengan amarah yang melonjak kearah Renji, melompat dan **DZIIIIIGH **tendangan Yumichika melesat mengenai punggung Renji, kontan Kira yang ada di depannya kena imbas jatuh."!"

**BRUUK**

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu berhenti di pertengahan jalan. Rukia dan Ikkaku berada di depan sudah tidak kelihatan. Kira yang tak punya salah ditiban oleh Renji dan Yumichika meniban Renji yang ada di bawahnya.

"Anoo, Ayasegawa pindah dong,"Kira yang berada di bawah memohon kepada Yumichika.

"Woi banci kaleng pindah, You MOOVEEE!"gerutu Renji yang tangannya sudah di kunci oleh Yumichika.

"Hehehe. . . bilang "Maafkan saya Yumichika-s-a-m-a"baruku lepas,"senyum Yumichika membuat syarat kepada kedua orang itu yang di pandang jiji oleh Kira dan Renji di wajahnya dalam ekspresi _"KAGAK MAO!"_. Yumichika kembali mengancam dan tambah menyiksa yang paling bawah, padahal Kira tak punya salah sama sekali.

"Ayo~ lakukan baru ku lepas,"

"Woi mending gue disiksa sama Taichou dari pada gue minta MAAF ke BANCI kaya lu alias **Bangsa Angkatan Norak Colek IDUNG**!"omel Renji tidak sudi meminta maaf, Kira yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya ikut mengangguk saja.

"Oooow~ dari pada lu Renji yang artinya "berikutnya"lebih cocok di bawah kaki gue!"mulailah pertengkaran mereka berdua dengan posisi tiban-meniban. Kira yang ditiban dua kali lipat mencoba meleraikan "Renji… Ayasegawa… jangan berantem dulu,"

"**HUH**!"Tanya mereka berdua.

Kira yang tangan kananya masih bisa bergerak bebas mencoba menunjuk kearah sesuatu yang besar mulai mendekati mereka bertiga. "Lihat! KALIAN LUPA KALAU KITA TIDAK BAWA KUPU-KUPU NERAKA!" muka Renji dan Yumichika sudah pucat pasi layaknya mayat. Kira yang menghela napas, akhirnya kedua mahkluk tersebut sadar juga.

**COUNT DOWN!**

3. . . 2 . . 1 .**GRUSAK** **DRAP DRAP DRAP "!~"**

Yumichika yang sudah melihat dibelakangnya, kabur dengan cepat meninggalkan Renji dan Kira di belakangnya.

Renji yang akhirnya bebas langsung bangun dan kabur dengan shunpo. Sisanya Kira yang bangun dengan lambat, tetapi memakai Shampoo?di alas kakinya bukannya shunpo untuk berlari.

"KIRA NAPA LU NGOMONG TIAP KALI MAU CRITIS-CROTOS BARU BILAAANG!"teriak Renji yang memakai bahasa gado-gado. Yumichika yang lari duluan tidak mau ikut campur lagi.

"Hoooo. . . lu lupa gara-gara misi yang sebelumnya kelompok kita yang sama bolos, sebagai hukumannya kita tidak boleh bawa kupu-kupu neraka!"jelas Kira. Koutotsu yang mulai mengejar dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan hampir menyerempet mereka bertiga. Untungnya mereka bertiga berhasil keluar dari Senkaimon hanya saja.

**TAP** Yumichika yang keluar lebih dulu dengan santai mendarat mulus di permukaan tanah.

**WUUUSH**

"MINGGGIIIIIIRR DARI SANA AYASEGAWAAAA!" teriak Renji yang baru keluar dari Senkaimon.

**JDUK **"!~"shyok Yumichika yang baru saja ingin menengok kearah atas dimana suara tadi berasal, membentur kepala Renji yang ingin mendarat hanya amat sangat tidak mulus.

Kira yang di belakang mendarat dengan santai dan mulus.

"Kalian lama!"bentak Ikkaku yang udah dari tadi duduk di atas atap rumah orang dan Rukia yang dari tadi maen monopoli dengan santainya melawan Ichigo (yang belum jadi shinigami)di taman kecil dekat Renji tadi mendarat. "gomen-nhe Ikkaku"Kira meminta maaf dan memberi alasan kenapa mereka bertiga lelet di Senkaimon layaknya kura-kura.

"Dah! dari pada bla-bli-blu mending gue explain kenapa you-you di suruh Go to Karakura Town"jelas Ichigo dengan malas memakai bahasa modern lebih dari orang Inggris.

"Woi kalo gak bisa inggris jangan ngomong"kata Rukia yang mulai membereskan monopolinya.

"Oke-oke, eh-hem pertama pesan dari Yama-jii akan di ubah! Karena pembantaian berantai di Karakura sudah selesai di tanganin sama gue yang jago ini, kedua misi kita suruh ke namanya Negara INDONESIA. . .," jelas Ichigo yang ngebanggain diri sendiri dah kaya artis terkenal papan rusak.

"Tunggu ke Indonesia? Sejak kapan? Lagian gue gak pernah denger dari tu kakek!"tanya Ikkaku layaknya wartawan. Rukia hanya diam saja sedangkan Yumichika yang masih memegangi kepala cantiknya! yang di bentur sama Renji menoleh kearah Ichigo.

"Sejak 15menit sebelum lu ke sini, di belakangnya kertas misi ada pesen tambahan katanya Khusus untuk kelompok BOTAK-GUNDUL pergi ke Indonesia koleksi Foto 3 hantu legendaris dengan pasukannya"jawab Ichigo yang langsung ke inti pokok. Ikkaku sentimen dengan nama kelompoknya.

"O-Itu bullet"ngomong Renji make bahasa anak kampong.

"Gue gak terima! Kagak mao gue pergi ke tempat yang namanya INDOMEI apalah!" tolak Ikkaku gak pake lama.

"O, gitu~ lu tau gak sih… lu itu teh udah ngebolos misi 3kali tau! MAU DI HUKUM SAMA YAMA-JII? HUKUMAN TERAKHIR KALI SURUH BERSIHIN SELURUH SEIREITEI TAU!" teriak Rukia kesal sambil ngepoles make cat item ke kepala Ikkaku yang di dapat dari author.

"KEPALA GHUE!TIDAAAK! "

"Wooow Miss Generation Chappy lagi marah…," gumam Ichigo yang lagi seru ngeliat pertengkaran antara kelinci dan pinball.

"Dahlah pergi ke Indonesia apa salahnya? Lagiankan gak pernah ada misi sampe keluar Karakura,"bujuk Yumichika ke Ikkaku yang udah kesel dipoles dua kali sama Rukia.

"URUSAI! Apa serunya pasti gak bakalan ada kata nama per-ke-la-hian! Emang lu bini gue Yumichika asal ceplok aja!"

". . .gue cowo mas. . . " pundung Yumichika di bilang bini alias istri.

"Pfft. . . heheHIHIHAHAHAHA Ikkaku punya istri namanya Yumichika WHAHAHA" ketawa Rukia sampai ngeluarin air mata saking lucunya. Ichigo, Renji, dan Kira ikut terbahak-bahak juga.

"APHAAA? SAPA YANG BILANG BINI GUE YUMICHIKA? FITNAH ITU PITNAH! LAGIAN GAK ADA BUKTI!" omel Ikkaku suaranya udah nge-bass layaknya penyanyi rock.

Renji yang bawa Recorder colongan memencet tombol replay.

"EMANG LU BINI GUE YUMICHIKA**!"**

Seisi taman itu di penuhi ketawa yang gak kira-kira.

"Lu mau pergi ke I-N-D-O-N-E-S-I-A ato gue sebar ini ke seluruh Seireitei?" ancam Renji soalnya gak mau kena hukum sama kapten sanggarnya itu. Terpaksa Ikkaku menjawab iya dari pada disebar sampe ke seluruh Gotei.

"Oke jadi udah pada setuju pergi ke Indo-kan, pertama kita ke Toko Urahara dulu" jelas Ichigo dan berjalan menuju Toko Urahara.

* * *

><p><strong>Toko Urahara<strong>

"Woi Geta-Boshi!" teriak Ichigo dari luar pintu toko. Pintu di buka perlahan-lahan.

"Wah Ichigo lama tak jumpa ada apa ini?ayo silahkan masuk~"sambut Urahara yang membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Aye gak mau lama-lama to the topic ajalah" Ichigo yang udah pegel pengen cepet-cepet nyelesein misi.

"Oke apa topingnya?" tanya Urahara sambil ngibas-ngibas kipas kesayangannya.

"Topik bukan "toping" kalo topingmah buat makanan atuh…., dahlah kita pada setuju buat misi ke Indonesia," jawab Ichigo gak mau ba-bi-bu.

"Oh-ho jadi ya ke Indonesia~ oke silahkan ke sini," senyum Urahara pergi menuju ke arah luar yang diikuti oleh Ikkaku dan kawan-kawan. Disana ada sebuah Helikopter yang bisa di bilang sudah gak layak di pakai.

"Ta-da~ silahkan naik ini dijamin s-e-l-a-m-a-t sampai tujuan~" senyum Urahara di belakang kipasnya itu. Ichigo, Renji, Kira, Yumichika, dan Rukia memasang tampang belo-on

"Naik ini?" tanya Renji yang gak pasti.

"Yang bener aja?benar-benar tidak cantik," gerutu Yumichika.

". . . . " Kira dan Rukia hanya terdiam. Ikkaku bertingkah normal layaknya gak ada masalah.

"Yap kalian naik ini buat sampai ke Indonesia," jawab Urahara yang mengacungkan jempol dan senyum dengan bebasnya.

"Oi. . . tampangmu gak bikin yakin. . ." dengan ekspresi datar Ichigo menatap Urahara dengan pesimis.

"Tenang kalo gak yakin silahkan ambil stok barang disini" Urahara membuat perjanjian yang entah akan di tepati atau tidak itu bukan urusan Author.

Mereka semua akhirnya menaiki Helikopter yang di pilih oleh Urahara. Sebelum berangkat Ikkaku di panggil Urahara dan menjelaskan sesuatu.

**2Menit sebelum keberangkatan**

"Kalian berenam silahkan memakai sabuk pengaman saya akan mengaktifkan pemindahan ke Indonesia" ucap Uruhara memastikan supaya mereka berada di tempat duduk dan keluar dari Helikopter itu.

**PENGAKTIFAN HELIKOPTER DI MULAI**

3…

Helikopter itu mulai menghitung mundur. Ichigo yang berpikir sesuatu akhirnya nyadar "? WOI URAHARA-SAN SIAPA YANG NGENDARAIIN NI PILOT?" teriak Ichigo dari luar.

"Auto-Pilot, jadi tenang aja! kalo gak salah ya itu juga, saya gak menjamin keselamatan tapi menjamin alatnya doang!" balas Urahara.

2…

"WHAT! THE HELL" shyok Ichigo sampe merinding. Renji yang udah mabok langsung ngambil pelastik muntah, Kira langsung tidur aja dalam hati doa takut jatuh dan yang lain bersikap biasa.

1…

**PENERBANGAN MENUJU INDONESIA**(kaya ada di bandara aja)

Urahara yang kelihatan se-upil dari atas melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Helikopter itu dengan kecepatan cahaya menembus atmosper? dan jatuh tepat di tanda muka senyum. Mereka semua langsung keluar dari Helikopter itu.

**DI INDONESIA (cepet amat ya?)**

* * *

><p>"ini ya yang namanya Indonesia?" takjub Rukia melihat sekelilingnya banyak pedagang kaki lima berjejer di sana.<p>

"Gue gak bakalan lagi naik barangnya si Geta-Boshi itu lagi" gerutu Ichigo yang lututnya udah gemetaran.

Renji udah mabok langsung tepar di tempat.

Kira yang langsung sembah sujut bisa selamat sampai tujuan gembira gaje "Terimah kasih ya ALLAH~" dan sejak kapan Kira bisa ngomong ya allah layaknya orang islam, Ikkaku dan Yumichika hanya diam saja.

Bagaimana nasib mereka di Indonesia ? lihat di Chapter berikutnya saja.

* * *

><p>Author : YAAY Chapter 2nya jadi I did it , I did it yay! (nari-nari ala dora)<p>

Okay saya terima kasih bagi yang membaca dan juga mereviews cerita abal-abal ini & Sorry about TYPO dan kata-kata yang gak cocok di cerita ini.


End file.
